1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a comprehensive multi-active anti-aging and skin rejuvenation cream and lotion especially beneficial for the various categories of skin aging, including but not limited to wrinkles, redness and abnormal pigment or brown spots and is associated with an unexpected result in the dramatic reduction of redness, acne and rosacea.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need for anti-aging creams/lotions and moisturizers without a prescription is evident. Topical tretinoin cream has been shown to reduce wrinkles but has a high incidence of side effects and requires a prescription. Alpha-hydroxy acids have been reported to increase the risk of sunburn and are also irritating to sensitive skin types. Over-the-counter skin care preparations are generally inadequate in providing anti-aging results, and often make the skin feel greasy and exacerbate acne, as they often include petrolatum or mineral oil. Their moisturizing qualities also tend to vanish quickly, and they tend to yield little, if any, results in the aforementioned categories of skin aging. In addition, many include potentially toxic parabens, propylene glycol and fragrances, which are irritants. Prior scientific research has shown the efficacy of small combinations of few active substances to target a specific category of skin aging, but the comprehensive combination of multiple classes of active substances systematically targeting the various categories of aging has not been carried out.
Finally, the plethora of anti-aging skin products on the market which contain very few ingredients demonstrated in the published literature to provide clinical results to the skin has resulted in confusion in the market among consumers and skin care providers alike. A dire need for a comprehensive, inclusive anti-aging skin care agent that provides a large number and variety of anti-aging ingredients shown to provide safety and efficacy in addressing the various categories of skin aging is addressed by the current invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,230 was issued to Jaffery on Oct. 6, 1992 and discloses a topical skin cream composition designed to prevent and treat aging skin. The active ingredient is glycolic acid in concentrations up to 3.5 percent by weight. The composition alternatively may include vitamin A palmitate and/or vitamin E acetate. Preservatives are included in the composition to increase shelf life. Other ingredients may be included in the composition but no natural ingredients such as coffee seed extract, yerba mate tea extract, feverfew extract or mushroom extract are included in the composition. Additionally, glycolic acid when used regularly is irritating to sensitive skin, and photosensitizing, increasing the risk of sunburn.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,331 issued to Mausner on Oct. 19, 1993 describes a skin cream composition designed to minimize environmental stress on the skin, improve firmness and elasticity, and counteract dryness. The appearance of wrinkles is prevented, delayed, or corrected. The skin cream of Mausner contains a protein complex with serum proteins and hydrolyzed animal proteins; a protein-amino acid-vitamin-nucleotide complex with propylene glycol, serum proteins, niacinamide, water, adenosine phosphate, and arginine; and a dimethylsilanyl hyaluronate complex. However, the skin cream of Mausner is lacking plant-derived polyphenols and antioxidants, and contains the undesirable propylene glycol and animal- or human-derived ingredients (serum proteins).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,373 issued to Mausner on Feb. 21, 1995 discloses a skin cream composition which provides retexturization, produces smoothness, minimizes age spots, improves color, and increases firmness and moisture content of the skin. The composition comprises sodium lactate; a micellar complex comprising horse chestnut extract, Crataegus extract, water, panthenol, propylene glycol, phospholipids, phenoxyethanol, glycosphingolipids, chlorphenesin, and cholesterol; a protein complex comprising serum proteins, hydrolyzed animal proteins, and glycogen; a carbohydrate-based complex comprising dextran, glycine, and glucosamine; a long-chain fatty acid ester of retinol; a long-chain fatty acid ester of ascorbic acid; and a short-chain fatty acid ester of tocopherol. Other cosmetic components may be included. This composition by Mausner contains retinol, which is an irritant to many users, propylene glycol, which has been reported to result in untoward effects and potential toxicity and animal- or human-derived agents, such as serum proteins. In addition, the composition lacks DNA repair, peptides and most classes of plant-derived polyphenols.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,503 issued to Mausner on Nov. 5, 1996 describes a cosmetic composition which provides protection against moisture loss and damage due to free radical activity and ultraviolet light. The composition contains an complex with propylene glycol, hydrolyzed wheat protein, mannitol, glycogen, yeast extract, ginseng extract, linden extract, calcium pantothenate, horse chestnut extract, and biotin; a micellar complex with phospholipids, glycosphingolipids, panthenol, Crataegus extract, cholesterol, and sodium hyaluronate; an anti-free radical complex with melanin, a short-chain fatty acid ester of tocopherol, a long-chain fatty acid ester of retinol, and a long-chain fatty acid ester of ascorbic acid; and a sun screen. Other cosmetic components may be included. However, the composition is lacking in amino acids, DNA repair, peptides and polyphenols, and conversely contains propylene glycol, which is sensitizing and retinol, which has a high incidence of imitation to sensitive skin types.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,580 issued to Mausner on Aug. 19, 1997 describes a skin cream composition which provides retexturization and smoothening of the skin, minimization of age spots, improvement of skin color, increase in skin firmness and moisturization to the skin. The skin cream composition contains sodium lactate; a long-chain fatty acid ester of ascorbic acid; a short-chain carboxylic acid ester of tocopherol; witch hazel; and horsetail extract. The composition lacks the numerous polyphenols, anti-oxidants, DNA repair and peptide classes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,989,150 issued to Golz-Berner on Jan. 24, 2006 describes a cosmetic preparation of active substances which protects the skin against free radical damage. The composition contains bark extract of quebracho blancho containing proanthocyanidine oligomers, a silkworm extract with cecropine, amino acids and a vitamin mixture, phospholipids (which are misspelled in the patent), yeast product and cyclodextrines. Alternatively, it contains plant extracts from acerola, sea weed, citrus, bitter orange, cherry, papaya, tea, coffee beans, skin tree and angelica. The composition is claimed as a radical protection factor, but not described with respect to anti-aging and does not contain Ilex paraguariensis, peptides, DNA repair, plankton or algae extracts, resveratrol or other actives described herein which target the multiple categories of anti-aging.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,426,080 issued to Golz-Berner on Jul. 30, 2002 describes a cosmetic preparation of active substances that protects the skin from free radical damage. The composition contains Quebraco blanco bark extract, silkworm extract, amino acids, a vitamin mixture, phospholipids, and a cationic or anionic hydrogel. It may also contain plant extracts from acerola, sea weed, citrus, bitter orange, papaya, tea, coffee beans, Mimosa tenuiflora and angelica. The composition is described for use in protection against free radicals and does not contain peptides, Ilex paraguensis extract, DNA repair molecules, resveratrol or other actives targeting the multiple categories of aging of the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,780 issued to Carson on Aug. 7, 2001 describes a cosmetic composition containing resveratrol. The composition contains resveratrol and may be combined with an alpha-hydroxy acid. The composition is claimed to improve or prevent wrinkled, dry, aged or photodamaged skin and to improve skin thickness, elasticity, flexibility, radiance, glow and plumpness. It is also claimed to lighten skin color and control skin irritation or inflammation. The composition does not include any other active substances except alpha hydroxy acid, which may be an irritant.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,517 issued to Pillai on Mar. 19, 2002 describes a cosmetic composition containing resveratrol and retinoids. The composition is claimed to improve or prevent wrinkled, dry, aged or photodamaged skin and to improve skin thickness, elasticity, flexibility, radiance, glow and plumpness. The composition does not include other active substances described herein for the treatment of aging of the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,680,062 issued to Miuzzuddin on Jan. 20, 2004 describes a composition containing salicylic acid, a phytosphingosine, green tea, hinoitiol, gorgoinian extract, and polysaccharide. The composition is described to provide a method for decreasing irritation on the skin caused by rosacea and for treating the telangiectatic symptom of rosacea. The composition does not include Ilex paraguariensis extract, Coffea arabica extract, Theobroma cacao extract, Chrysanthemum parthenum extract or bisabolol, contained in the current invention and which provide the unexpected extensive redness-relieving benefits described herein. In addition, the composition does not include Hordeum distichon (Barley) extract, which contains EDG-like molecules, and provides the unexpected acne and rosacea treatment benefits described herein.
The patents, referenced herein, are notable for the inclusion of a limited number of actives that are neither ordered nor classified according to their anti-aging properties, nor rationally selected to comprehensively target all categories of skin aging. The patents do not define the various categories of skin aging nor do they rigorously define the various categories of actives with respect to clinical outcome. The patents referenced herein do not comprehensively include a variety and range of actives rationally selected based upon proven safety and efficacy and systematic targeting of all categories of skin aging. In addition, none of the prior art included Ilex paraguensis extract in skin cream compositions heretofore described. The patents do not disclose the same topical cream and lotion compositions as those of the present invention.
The skin rejuvenation cream and lotion of the present invention is better able to reverse and target the various categories of skin aging and rejuvenate the skin. The skin rejuvenation cream and lotion compositions of the present invention are specifically designed to classify anti-aging ingredients according to anti-aging category targeted, and systematically target the various categories of skin aging by moisturizing and improving wrinkles, inducing DNA and cellular repair, providing barrier repair, reversing UV induced damage, reducing redness and decreasing abnormal pigment deposition. Furthermore, the current invention systematically targets numerous individual molecules to desired locations within the skin using multiple liposomal technologies. Finally, the current invention afforded the unexpected results of dramatic improvement in redness, acne and rosacea.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.